


Can Cats?

by Accidental_Child



Series: A Hogshead Of Hogwash At Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animangus, Blow Jobs, Cats, Crack, Dogs, Gen, Naughty Questions, One Shot, Ramdomness, Random Classmates, flexible bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Child/pseuds/Accidental_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has a an important(?) question to ask McGonagall. McGonagall disagrees.</p><p>OR, wherein people make fun of Sirius and his needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Cats?

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while back I was watching my dear cat (He's called Puss) clean himself, I suddenly realized that it would be possible for cats to be able to do this. I asked my dear dad whether it could be possible, and he said that it was not only possible for cats, but for dogs as well.

"Professor?"

Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, looked up from her marking in surprise. The work that she had assigned the firth year Gryffindors wasn't very difficult (it was only turning beavers into badgers after all), so when she saw the hand up she was confused.

"Yes Potter? Do you need help with your beaver?" Her crisp tone traveled through the classroom, and caused everybody to look up from their work.

"No. It's just… I have a question, and… you're probably the best person to ask… well... the only person to ask…" Harry trailed off uneasily. He had been bothered by this question for a while, but hadn't considered himself insane enough to ask it yet.

Now was the best time! He had to do it! He was already insane god dammit!

"Well…? What is the question that only I can answer?" McGonagall was getting curious, and he could see that the rest of the class was as well.

She watched as Harry swallowed and found his resolve. He opened his mouth and blurted out the question.

"Can cats give themselves blowjobs?"

McGonagall started choking, a blush forming on her face. Around the class were similar reactions. Hermione, who was (unfortunately) way too used to Harry's antics, simply groaned and hid her face in her arms out of embarrassment. Ron just laughed.

Once McGonagall had regained her breath she met Harry's steady gaze. Her blush however, stayed the same.

"Yes. It is possible for cats to give themselves blowjobs." Her blush intensified. "Now, tell me. WHY the hell do you want to know that?"

Harry grinned. "It's 'cause if cats can give themselves blowjobs, then it should be possible for dogs to do the same."

McGonagall still didn't understand, even though she had a nagging suspicion.

Harry decided to explain. "Snuffles."

McGonagall's blush intensified even more. Then she started laughing. Hard.

Hermione and Ron, who had been listening to the conversation, also started laughing.

The rest of the class just watched with open mouths as the usually stotic teacher laughed her guts out.

Meanwhile, Harry grinned evilly in his head. Sirius was never going to live this down. Harry would make sure of that.


End file.
